The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Primula plant botanically known as Primula filchnera×Primula sinensis and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘HAK-P-02’.
‘HAK-P-02’ originated from the self-crossing of the female or seed parent Primula filchnera×Primula sinensis ‘Thirtyone’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,220) and the male or pollen parent Primula filchnera×Primula sinensis ‘Thirtyone’. The crossing was conducted in February of 2007 in Aichi, Japan. The resulting seeds were subsequently planted and grown. The cultivar ‘HAK-P-02’ was selected by the inventor in February of 2008 in a controlled environment as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a cultivated area of Aichi, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘HAK-P-02’ first occurred by tissue culture in February of 2008 in Aichi, Japan. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.